poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling the Crime Syndicate
This is how Battling the Crime Syndicate goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see the Ninja and the villains arriving at LexCorp guard stops them Guard: I'll need to see some I.D. facepalms and points at the portrait of him Guard: That guy looks taller. pushes the guard as they enter enter the building Lloyd Garmadon: Let's just look around. Kai: Good idea. search the building find a doorway looks curious get to the tower of LexCorp look around villains are already defeated looks at Black Adam Black Adam: It's as if they were waiting for us. Ultraman: Of course we were. turn to the Crime Syndicate approaches them Lex Luthor: They are all yours. looks shocked Ultraman: Your so-called ally Lex told us you were coming. Owlman: He said that he couldn't simply allow this attack to succeed. Superwoman: You did well, Lex. Lex Luthor: I want to join your ranks, in exchange for my share of Earth when you're finished. steps up The Joker: I'd watch him, Ultra-bland. I don't think he can be trusted. throws Joker lands on an elevator Adam looks enraged Black Adam: Well, I came here for a fight! Sinestro: Get them! go into battle and Kai battle Owlman and Jay confront Superwoman and P.I.X.A.L. deal with Sea King soaks Johnny Quick Quick falls and the elevator with the other villains goes down Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot deal with Grid Grid: Grid... Online. knocks down Grid Grid: It is foolish to challenge us. grabs Rookie Grid: Have a nice day. Frost saves Rookie Grid: Power failure. I must recharge my systems to continue. recharges Deadshot: He's lowering his defenses. Quick! Attack him while we can! electrifies Grid Grid: A temporary setback. Frost attacks Grid grabs Killer Frost Grid: Have a nice day. saves Killer Frost Grid: Recharge necessary. attacks Grid Grid: Have... a nice... day. Harley, and Grundy deal with Deathstorm Deathstorm: Ha! I always knew Grid was nothing more than scrap metal. You won't deal with ME so easily. Catwoman: Wow. So much for "team spirit". Harley Quinn: Yeah, with friends like those... yadda, yadda, yadda! Solomon Grundy: Grundy not want to be fire man's friend. knocks down Deathstorm Deathstorm: Now, it's your turn. dodge his attacks knocks down Deathstorm Deathstorm: Uh, what happened? they hear something and the villains are free The Joker: Right. Now, I wanna have a word with Lex. they see the others fighting the Syndicate fights Owlman sees the Boom Tube Lex Luthor: Yes, of course. That makes sense. Ultraman: Luthor! Don't touch that! Owlman: You don't know what you're doing! Lex Luthor: Oh, but I do. Using your technology, I'll soon get rid of anyone who opposes my rule... hero, or villain. Superwoman: You tricked all of us? looks enraged Lex Luthor: I'm going to get rid of you, just like you got rid of the Justice League! The Rookie: That's it! I've had enough! You traitor! uses his powers to tamper with the controls Lex Luthor: No! What are you doing?! looks surprised is still using his powers other villains and the Crime Syndicate escape pushes a button Harley, Killer Frost, Rookie, and the Ninja are teleported a fire planet appears looks shocked